The invention relates generally to electrical connectors and more particularly to a connector that positively retains a terminal position assurance (TPA) element.
A wide variety of connectors exist for various applications. Certain connectors include terminal position assurance (TPA) elements. The TPA secures terminal contacts within respective contact cavities in the connector. The TPA secures the terminal contact in proper position for electrically mating with the terminal contacts of a mating connector or other electrical component. In addition, the TPA is often designed to hinder or block unintended withdrawal of the terminal contacts. In many connector designs, the TPA itself is entirely removable from the connector, which may, over time, compromise the integrity of the connector.
In the automotive industry, there are applications such as fuel injection systems and the like, in which the TPA locks onto the connector to provide for more secure retention of the terminal contact within the connector. When the TPA locks on to the connector, the terminal contacts are less likely to vibrate out or be inadvertently removed, such as during the servicing of a nearby component or system. An additional latching or clamping mechanism is needed to lock the TPA on the connector which increases the size of the connector.
A need exists for a more compact connector with terminal position assurance features that provides for the retention of the TPA while maintaining the durability and security of a larger connector relative to the retention of the TPA.